Peeta, I'm Pregnant
by Cassandraishere
Summary: What if Katniss were pregnant during the rebellion? How will Peeta react? How will Gale react? How will Peeta go along being hijacked now that his soul mate is expecting? WHAT WILL THEY ALL DO! Sorry for the terrible summary... I try.
1. Sick

**I have a new story for you guys! Your input is greatly appreciated, and remember, the more reviews I get the faster the next one comes up!**

Chapter One: Sick

"Katniss are you alright?" my mother rushes after me as I collapse against the toilet; I spew all I've eaten during the day and lay weakly against the tiled floor.

"I will be if I stop eating" I smile weakly at my attempt at humour; she's having none of it.

"I think I know what's wrong" she pauses, sizing me up "I just need to examine you further"

I nod and attempt to stand without feeling dizzy, I fail. I lower the lid on the toilet and sit.

"You must answer me honestly" My mother kneels before me and takes my hands in hers.

I smile, why would I lie when she's trying to help?

"Have you experienced any… sexual relations?"

I'm immediately uncomfortable but I see with my mind's eye many memories that make me blush. I remember me and Peeta on the train back from the hunger games, during the victory tour, multiple times before the quarter quell… I lower my eyes and nod in shame.

"And you feel abdominal pains? Certain smells make you nauseous? You have the desire to eat unusual things?"

I think for a minute, remembering once Prim brought a small plant into our family quarters, she had watered it, the scent of the wet soil seduced me, I found myself craving dirt. I bite my lip and nod.

My mother gulps concerned "I was afraid of this… Katniss, I think… no I _know _you are pregnant"

I gasp, sure the diagnostic is almost obvious, and _of course _I'm pregnant. I knew that every night I gave in to my loneliness, or my irrational necessity to feel Peeta next to me that I was risking it. But now… it's too real too soon. I shake my head in utter shame, I had basically violated Peeta over and over again I just couldn't leave him alone and now _this_? When he was being torture by the Capitol because of _me, _when I went to bed in tears every night because I missed him and feared for his life. A part of me was actually happy for this news; I had a piece of Peeta with me forever. If he died I would only have to look at his child and there he would be.

My mother looks deep into my eyes "Peeta?"

I nodded tear flowing freely down my cheeks. My mother collects me and all my broken pieces in a tight embrace and violent sobs begin to rip through me, we sit there for what seems like hours before we are interrupted by a loud knocking on the front door. My mother kisses my forehead before she rushes to open the door announcing "this is not a good time"

Haymitch pushes past her and runs towards me the happiest look in his eyes, he hugs me, and I grow confused before he says "Good news sweetheart, the team is back from the Capitol, and guess who they brought with them?" he pulls away from me so I can see his wonderful smile "Peeta"

**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! OMG YES! I know I missed him too**

**Please review and stay put I'm writing up the next chapter, I'm addicted.**

**Cassandraishere**


	2. Return To Me

**Welcome to another chapter! I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter Two: Return to Me.

I push Haymitch away from me leaving him blinking on the bathroom floor; I'm so excited I run all the way to District Thirteen's hospital wing barefoot, my hair half-way out of its braid. I burst past the doors looking like a mad woman, the doctors and nurses seem to have expected me because a nurse comes up to me and kindly says "He's here right after this door"

"He's in an unstable condition! We aren't yet sure if she could be a trigger, soldier Katniss!" I hear a man shout after me, there seems to be a struggle behind me but I could care less, I can see him, he's lying before me in his hospital bed playing with his fingers.

"Katniss" he smiles, he's blue eyes look me over warmly, almost in an amused matter "are you barefoot?"

I rush to his side and basically collapse on him; I'm crying, my tears are everywhere, I don't know where Peeta has been injured, I'm craving dirt again. I'm just pregnant, so pregnant.

Should I tell him now?

Instead of opening my mouth I feel Peeta's arms scoop me up against his chest, his fingers massage the usual spots on my back "I'm guessing you missed me"

"You have no idea" I purr, his touch sharpens my senses, and I don't care that were in a crowded hospital, I just need him near me.

'Careful there that's how you got pregnant' I attempt to reason with myself 'well if I'm already pregnant, what's the worst that could happen? I have the best hospital experience of my life?' I try to breathe deeply to calm myself, 'there's a window right there remember?'

I frown over my own thoughts before I begin to feel Peeta's nails dig painfully into my skin, I jump and squirm away, utterly confused. I look at him and feel my heart stop, his eyes have grown dark and are staring at me in… hatred. I didn't even know Peeta could feel hatred.

He seems to be in some inner turmoil because his eyes flash fear as he whispers "run"

I frown some more "what?"

Peeta stands and stalks after me and I grow intimidated as I stumble away from him "Run!" he yells before he reached for my throat.

I feel someone's arms wrap around my waist and pull me out of the room, the door shuts immediately and I hear Peeta crash against it screaming things I'd never guessed could slip out of his lips. "She is trying to kill me! That fucking mutt! I'm going to shred her into mother fucking pieces! DID YOU HEAR ME KATNIS? YOU FUCKING BITCH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

I'm on the floor bawling my eyes out, and I don't care that the entire hospital can see me, or that I've got snot coming out of my nose in and endless supply. I only care about Peeta. I'm pregnant, and hungry for dirt, and the only man I've ever loved just tried to kill me, and it's all my fault. I broke him I really did. Now what happens to our baby? How am I supposed to explain this to the child? I can just imagine it '_Mommy and Daddy don't talk to each other because Mommy got Daddy tortured so badly that Daddy felt the need to kill her' _

Haymitch is rocking me in his arms as if I were a distressed child. He's doing this very awkwardly, it's clearly been a long time since he comforted anyone but I'm fine with it. I'm mumbling away as I sob "What am I going to do Haymitch? Why does he hate me? I just love him so much, I love him so much."

"I know you do" he looks around for assistance; his next words are covered in hatred "if you knew something like this could happen, why did you allow her to enter?"

No one answers.

I look at Haymitch, one of the only people on this world I know I could trust with me life and I say it "I'm pregnant"

….

Haymitch is like a tornado of furry, we are in a room with a handful of doctors watching Peeta from the window in his room. I sit on a couch slowly eating some cookies that were immediately fetched for me once I told Haymitch I am pregnant, as if feeding me would fix Peeta.

"What happened to him" Haymitch partially shouts "you're telling you don't know what's wrong with my kid?" he throws his arms over his head.

I notice no one bothers to tell Haymitch he isn't Peeta's father. What's the point? He's basically a father for both of us, is there really that much of a difference?

I speak quietly "Will he ever go back to his normal self?"

The doctor nods, clearly worn down by Haymitch's wrath "It will have to be a gently progress"

I consider that "So… I can't tell him I'm pregnant"

The doctor seems to think about his answer "I'm not sure what that will do, but I suggest sticking to his past, he is very confused when it comes to major events in his life. When he was tortured he was inserted traker jacker venom into his brain, specifically his memory bank, his memories are mixed with hallucinations, specifically hallucinations where Katniss attempts to kill him and murders his entire family."

I gasp, Haymitch laughs without humor "great, just great" he sighs "Peeta would have loved to know that Katniss is pregnant"

The doctor looks filled with remorse "I didn't say you couldn't tell him, she will begin to show at some point of course. I just suggest you don't dwell on it"

My mood is immediately lifted "When can I speak to him again?"

Haymitch gives me a look, as if he's trying to find a delicate way to deal with me "I'm not sure if it's wise to see him too soon"

Before I begin to yell the doctor springs in-between us "No, actually, the sooner we get down to working on Peeta's memories the better."

I grin; warmth spreads through my body at the mere thought. I can help Peeta recover, I really can.

"Hold it" the doctor cautions seeing the look on my face "Ms. Everdeen considering your condition I suggest you do not skip lunch which will be served in a matter of minutes and head back to your quarters, you are clearly distressed. That isn't good for the baby"

Haymitch extends his hand "Come on sweetheart, I'll take you back to your mother"

As Haymitch and I walk away I look back at the hospital and correct the doctor in my mind _'my name is Mrs. Mellark'_

…..

**What did you think?**

**Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I spin a chapter, it encourages me.**

**Cassandraishere.**


	3. I Believe You

**Here we are again, is someone enjoying this? I know I am.**

Chapter three: I Believe You

"Hello? Earth to Catnip" Gale waves his hand inches away from my eyes, I blink and flinch away "good you aren't brain dead" he gins and stabs something with his plastic fork.

I blink some more '_where am I?' _

"Hey are you going to eat that?" Gale asks, pointing to an untouched piece of bread on my plate, I am about to shrug and hand it over when I catch sight of Prim glaring at me. My mother either told her or she's too damn smart.

"Katniss can't afford to skip a meal, she's been sick" Prim stares Gale down; she even insists I have some food off her own plate. I smile I'm pregnant not starving.

I look about the dinner hall hoping that I can get through this meal fast; I can't wait to get back to Peeta. I want to help him through this problem, like I did when he lost his leg. On the most part I just want to tell him I'm pregnant, I want to see him happy again.

Gale looks at me "I see you've been informed of the return of bread boy?"

I nod and swallow down three spoons of whatever type of broth is on my plate after being pinched by a very concerned Prim.

"Have you been to see him?" Gale asks casually, I know he's faking it; he simply can't lie to me.

"Yes" I smile "he's alive isn't it just a dream?" I know Gale knows about Peeta, I don't want Gale to say anything bad about Peeta; after all he's suffering from the left over effects of a brutal torture experience. You can't really blame him for anything.

Gale decides to be silent for the rest of our meal, and I obediently drink all of my broth under Prims watchful eye, once I've tossed away my plate and walked Prim back to my mother I am on my way…

To smack right into Haymitch.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, the hit caused me to feel sudden nausea but I fight the urge down.

"You can't possibly expect me to let you go by yourself? Peeta could accidentally kill you"

I am touched for a nanosecond then he speaks again "if you die who will wake me to remind me it's time to get more liquor?"

I roll my eyes and begin to walk "You may become the world's greatest grandfather with your great displays of emotions"

Haymitch laughs.

…..

"Peeta?" I ask tentatively glancing behind me once to see Haymitch urge me forwards "Peeta, it's me"

The nurses had just explained to me Peeta's coping mechanism, he would play Real or Not Real, they had gathered people he knew like Delly, the friendliest girl in the world, but hadn't gotten any real progress. They had been looking forward to my arrival, since the root of Peeta's problem lies around me.

When Peeta sees me he wastes no time "You want to kill me, real or not real?"

I shake my head and sit beside him on the floor, they've given him some sketching supplies but he hasn't drawn anything "not real, you are one of the most important people in my life"

My response seems to relax him he looks deep into my eyes "Your favorite color is green, real or not real"

I smile "Real, yours is orange, like the sunset"

He sighs "I miss the sunset Katniss" he concentrates again "my family is dead real or not real?"

I look at my hands "real, district twelve was bombed by the Capitol"

He nods, satisfied with my answer. He drums his finger on the floor "It tickles when someone scratches your left ear, real or not real?"

I laughed once "Real, you're not ticklish, but when I blow in your ear you can never stop laughing"

"I'm the only person who knows that, real or not real?"

I smile at his confused face "Real"

He waits for me to say something else, but I have nothing to accompany that answer with.

He opens his mouth to say something, but starts over "you're hiding something from me"

I smile sadly "real, it isn't the right time to tell you" I continue with the game although it's clear he's just speaking to me.

He frowns but moves on to the next question.

….

We're allowed to spend time unmonitored; its clear Peeta wants to move on to much more personal questions. I hear one of the doctors warn Peeta that if he loses control he should tell me to run again, as the door closes there is some talk about arm confinements.

I look back at Peeta; we're sitting on his hospital bed he picks at invisible lint "You've cheated on me, real or not real?" he whispers softly. He refuses to look at me.

"Not real, I would never do that to you" I reach over and pull his jaw upwards so he's looking at me.

He flinches as if my touch pains him, but he doesn't move away.

He grins before he asks the next question "You were a virgin before me, real or not real"

This time I laugh nervously and get all hot and flustered "Real, but you knew that already"

He grins wider "Yeah, but I wanted to hear you say it" he leans closer to me "I'm sorry about yesterday"

"You don't have to apologise for yesterday. It wasn't your fault" I brush his words away "none of it could ever be your fault"

"You care about me, real or not real?" he looks at me with a tender smile and I can't help but smile back.

"Not real, I love you" I run my thumb over his lips "don't ever forget that"

"I love you too" his words come out muted since my thumb is on his mouth. He gives me a puppy look, which means I should kiss him.

So I do, I have been waiting to kiss him again for too long, and I feel like I had been thirsty for weeks and I'm having my first sip of water. His hands are everywhere but mine refuse to leave his face. I need to memorize it before they drag me away from him and shove a cookie in my mouth. I feel his perfect yet imperfect nose, the bump along it where it must have broken years ago. I feel his jaw that always is over my head when I'm scared, and I can feel his hands on the one spot on my back he knows I like to be rubbed at, and I can't help it when I moan a little. When he's going down my neck and I'm enjoying the feel of his hair he stops. He freezes; it feels like I'm straddling a stone. I look for his eyes in a panic and I can see his pupils begin to dilate, tears spring to my eyes and I don't want this to happen again. I hold his in my arms and I'm cooing his name asking him to come back to me, I need him back please come back.

"Peeta, we can get through this one" I hiccup because I already started to cry and I didn't even know when "just stay here with me, remember me? I'll guide you out of it"

His eye focus on mine, instead of telling me to run I hear an animal-like sound escape his lips, it takes me a moment to realize what he just said "I believe you"

**Don't forget to review, your giving me confidence and desire to post the next chapter!**

**Cassandraishere**


	4. Hold On To Me

**Hello readers! I would like to give marxjam a shoutout for the review. Gracias, tu opinion se significa mucho.**

Chapter Four: Hold On To Me.

I stare deep into his eyes and ignore the painful feeling of his fingers digging into my skin, I know he isn't doing it to hurt me, he needs to hold on to something, anything, that will keep him in this world with me.

"It'll be alright, shh, it isn't real, stay here with me" I repeat over and over again beginning to sound like a broken record.

"Keep on talking" Peeta says quietly when I begin to drift off.

Unsure of what to say I tell him the first story that comes to mind, a memory from before the quarter quell "Do you remember when we were back home before the quarter quell, it was the night before Prims birthday?"

Peeta smiles softly "That was a nice day"

I continue my story "You were worried Prim wouldn't like your gift because ever since we had gotten serious you just wanted her to like you"

Peeta smiles again "I remember"

I rub his shoulders "I kept on telling you that your gift would be fine, that she would love you, she already did, despite the fact that neither of you had actually met. Do you remember what I told you?"

Peeta frowns as he thinks back "You said…. That I was a good man and that there was no way she wouldn't want me in the family"

"Right" I whisper "do you know what I think?"

"That I'm not good anymore?" Peeta asks running his fingers across the marks he just left behind on my back.

"I think you're an even better man" I whisper as I feel him relax, his eyes go back to normal, he stayed here with me.

He breathes deeply "Thank you Katniss"

I smile "Don't you dare think that this is a reaction to what just happened here, this is completely separate" I say before I bolt out the door and heave into a garbage can, a nurse runs up to me with water.

"Was it all alright?" she asks kindly.

"I coaxed him out of a fit" I announce before gulping down the entire glass.

…

**Sorry about the short chapter, don't forget to review and a new chapter will be out fast. Oh and as a side note I was thinking of starting out a new Everlak story, how Katniss slowly realizes she loves Peeta during their honeymoon, review if you'd like to see it and feel free to share your own ideas.**


	5. The News

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Don't go anywhere I was just finishing up chapter six, I think it will be better than this one! :)**

Chapter Five: The News

Four weeks have passed since first I've visited Peeta, I have not left him but for meals, bathroom breaks and the eight hours I have been told I must sleep. I can't sleep; I simply lay there anticipating a time when Peeta can cradle me and our unborn child as we sleep.

My world rotates around him, and when I'm not near him I'm in constant contact with the pearl he gave me, I run it across my lips and feel as if he's kissed me, it touches my skin I pretend he has touched me.

It may be the pregnancy but I've never felt this emotional in my life.

Today we are at the hospital, Haymitch and I but we aren't here to see Peeta, were here for the baby. I will hear my child's heartbeat for the first time.

I insisted that Haymitch let me go alone, but he wouldn't allow it. He claims that Peeta wold have wanted him to watch over me, which is true, but I believe he wants to be there because he really just wants to get to know this baby. He may hide it, but he has a soft spot for children. Prim is here and my mother isn't far behind. We all sit side by side and wait for the doctor to call us in.

"This is so exciting!" Prim squeals "I wish we could already know the babies gender. I think it's a girl" she squeezes my hand and I squeeze back.

"If the baby is a girl I think I want to name her Delilah or maybe Venus" I smile "There's so many names to choose from"

"Those are beautiful names" My mother smiles.

….

When I get a chance to see Peeta again on the very same day I've got tears racing down my cheeks. I've never heard such a beautiful sound, the sound of my unborn baby's life, the sound of her rapid heartbeat.

Peeta sees me and frowns in concern and confusion "Why are you crying? What happened?"

I run over to him, and I forget that he's mentally unstable, and he may try to kill me because I'm just so happy, I feel so much love. Love just radiates off me in the most beautiful of waves and I want to wrap him up tight in my love, I want him to share this moment with me. So I cry on his white shirt. He is tense for the first minute or so, he doesn't trust himself around me. Eventually I feel him hold me; his warm breath on my hair, his hand rubs soothing circles on my back.

It feels wrong for him to comfort me; he's the injured one after all.

I let him anyways, because this is the most beautiful moment of my life, the moment it became real. I'm really pregnant, this is really happening; I'm not the only person living inside this body.

Once my crying has died down, he looks at me questionably "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

I smile brightly, which confuses him further but I don't let that bother me "Peeta, I have the most splendid news" I have a feeling the doctors behind the window have grown silent, yet no one interrupts me.

"What is it then?" he smiles back at me and tucks a loose curl behind my ear, I lean into his hand. He hasn't touched me tenderly in what feels like years.

"I'm pregnant" I whisper, his eyes widen in astonishment "Peeta, I'm pregnant"

Both of us are quiet for a few agonizing seconds, I can see how incredibly surprised he is, and there, deeper in his eyes I can see it its coming.

"We're pregnant!" Complete and utter bliss; He holds me tighter and swings me around; he's laughing "we're pregnant. How long have you know?"

I smile at his beaming face, I haven't seen him this happy in a while "On my first visit, I was going to tell you but…"

His face falls "I threw myself at you like a raging lunatic. I know, I'm sorry" he tugs at the end of my braid, the hair curls back up to its natural position, his smile returns "how far along?"

I touch where our baby must be "About a month and a couple of weeks" I look into his eyes "it must have happened before the quarter quell"

He presses me to his chest and barriers his nose in my hair "good that was my best performance" I laugh at his comment, heat rushes to my cheeks "this is the best day of my life"

"I heard her heartbeat" I grin, glad to be held.

He pulls away enough to show me his raised eyebrow "Her?"

That's the last word to the best conversation we've had since everything that's happened, because the door bursts open and slaps against the wall. We both turn around, my heart in my throat; both our eyes fall on him at the same time, a furious Gale.

**Thanks for reading. I know this chapter was week it's the only one I've written without much of a game plan. Constructive criticism welcome! THANKS!**

**Cassandraishere**


	6. Do Not Hurt Each Other

**Welcome, welcome! I promised you another chapter so here!**

Chapter Six: Do Not Hurt Each Other.

"You're _pregnant_? With his fucking baby? What the hell Katniss, I thought you were better than that, I thought you would at least get married first. I thought you were better than carrying a fucking blond baker baby" Gale laughs harshly "I guess I was wrong"

Peeta puts his arm in front of me, he knew I would jump at Gale; he touches my belly, a silent reminder. "Do not speak to her like that. As a matter of fact don't speak to her at all" Peeta hisses coldly and I feel my throat run dry, my caring Peeta was actually capable of such coldness. It felt wrong. Peeta smiles wickedly "Your problem is with me"

I back away, I know well that there is no way for me to prevent this, my thighs hit Peeta's hospital bed, and I wonder if the medical staff will do anything. I look at the door over Gale's shoulder. They're all there watching curiously, of course.

"Hell yes my problem is with you, you did this after all" Gale gets a little too close to Peeta, I bite on my lip. Peeta is going to kill Gale and there is nothing I can do, where the hell was Haymitch when you needed him?

"Peeta, don't hurt him too bad! He's just being stupid!" I scream I feel like I'm about to cry, maybe I'm already crying, I don't know, why do I feel so defenceless?

Gale looks offended "I can-" But we never found out what Gale could do because Peeta just bashed Gale in the jaw, I gasp, Peeta doesn't even look unsettled, he simply massages his fingers. For some reason I've never been more attracted to Peeta in my life.

Gale is on the floor and clearly stunned, and I'm sobbing again. Gale sputters for a couple of seconds before his eyes set on me "Whore" he whispers plainly, and I begin to shake.

Peeta is there in an instant he bunches up Gale's shirt and presses him to the ground. I hear his rage filled voice and I know that he will never look at Gale without feeling hatred "Listen to me you little shit. It's none of your business what Katniss does because you're never stepping near her again or help me God will I kill you myself. Now you look at her and beg for forgiveness, you will not speak to her, think of her, or even breathe the air that surrounds her. That's my wife you were talking to and I expect you to have some respect. Understood?"

Gale stares at him dumbfounded "She's your wife?"

"You're not answering my question" I know Peeta's patience is running thin, I look back out the door, more people are there staring. Why won't they do something?

"Understood" Gale says sternly, his eyes cut deeper than any blade when he looks at me "Sorry Catnip"

Now I'm sullen "Don't you dare call me that" I cross my arms and wipe my tears with my shoulder, I refuse to look at him.

Peeta let's go of his shirt and gets off of Gale "Get out" each word he speaks has impact, like a slap on the face. Gale slowly gets to his feet and pretends to not be in pain. He walks out the door and does not look back.

I don't know what to do, so I look up at Peeta and a questioning look "I thought you didn't do swearing"

He laughs and I know he never lost it once, that man was just Peeta defending me and our baby. I'm flooded by relief when he holds me in his arms and whispers "I guess the secret is out"

…..

"How dare you two get married and not invite me how _dare _you?" Finnick throws his arms in the air "I'm hurt"

"What about me?" Johanna asks from an arm chair in the back of the room "I should have been there to do what I do best"

"Raise hell?" Finnick asks her without malice.

She nods "Fuck yeah"

I laugh "Sorry, it was a spur of the moment thing. We just woke up looked at each other and went to the Justice Building to get married" I smile sweetly at the memory "you just had to be there"

"You should get married again just so I can be there" Finnick pouts and I laugh again "Peeta won't mind"

Peeta waggles his eyebrows and I roll my eyes. We're in my family quarters, Peeta's condition has improved so much that he doesn't have to stay in the hospital wing; he has his own quarters now but must check in with a doctor frequently.

I'm so happy.

"So, what else did you hear from the gossip grape vine" I ask Finnick and lean back against Peeta who has his arm around me. We're seated on a small loveseat, his cheek is on the hand he has around me.

"There's more. How much longer must I be kept out of the loop?" Finnick smiles despite how 'outraged' he is.

"We're pregnant" Peeta says enthusiastically "Isn't it great?"

Johanna's mouth hangs open and Finnick physically jumps up and down "You're kidding" he insists his eyes widening. He walks over to us and hugs us "Congratulations! I can't believe you managed before Annie and I could, but mark my words, our kid isn't far behind. They shall be friends!" he pulls away with tears in his eyes and turns to face Johanna who is still shocked beyond words.

We all stare at her as she goes up to me and hugs me "Don't let it go to your head, but I love it" she smiles at me as she pulls away "Congrats"

Finnick is still excited enough that he can't stop moving about "I have to go tell Annie!" he rushes out the door before he's even finished talking.

….

A month goes by quickly, the hospital gives Peeta and I permission to have the couples version of District Thirteens quarters. We have a crib, a double bed, two night tables and a loveseat. It couldn't be more perfect. Haymitch told me that the doctors believe Peeta's speedy recovery is due to my pregnancy. I've given him new hope. I'm happy for that.

Prim bursts past my door and into my arms. I'm not sure why she did it but I hold her anyways. "What is it little duck?" I stroke her blond hair and hope my baby has the exact same shade.

"It's Gale-"Prim says before Peeta bursts into the room, he's grinning from ear to ear and looks like he's been running.

"Peeta?" both Prim and I ask in unison as we watch him catch his breath, his hands on his knees.

"I… came… as… fast… as… I… could" he breathes deeply making loud noises "I knew… you would forget… you forget everything lately"

I frown, he stands tall, his chest still heaving, his fat blond curls askew, his clear ocean blue eyes wide "What did I forget?"

"We have to go to the hospital today, the baby" he points at me "am I the only who remembered?" he shakes his head in disbelief.

Haymitch runs into the room "Did… she… forget?"

…

I hold Prim's hand as we all walk towards the dinner hall, I know she isn't a child anymore, yet she doesn't seem to mind. Peeta isn't paying me much attention; he's speaking to Haymitch and is a couple of steps behind us. I know he would never be angry at me for this, yet I do it anyways. I lean towards her "What about Gale?"

Prim's face sours as it did when she came to me earlier "he's so different. Not in a good way. There is hatred around him"

I make a satisfied sound "Serves him right"

Prim looks at me disapprovingly "Katniss, he's still your friend. It's been a moth. Peeta will understand. It's time for you to speak to Gale again. He made a stupid mistake, we all make mistakes"

I sigh "This was different Prim. If he had just offended me, that's fine, if he'd just thrown accusations at Peeta I could understand. But he offended _her _how am I supposed to forgive him or that?" Prim nods, we refer to the baby as 'her' "he was so unlike himself, if he was capable of such behaviour… Prim, I feel like I don't know him anymore"

Prim considers what I've just said "We can't condemn a person for one poor judgement call. We all forgave you every time you did something wrong, Peeta always forgave you. Why? Because you're human like the rest of us, that's all that Gale needs some compassion."

I sighed, I hated it when she was right, and right now she was spot on "I'll speak to him"

At this time Peeta walks up to Prim and hold her other hand, they smile at each other "Haymitch wanted me to tell you that we all have a meeting in a week" he gives me a look, it's his 'this is very important look', I nod. He turns back to Prim "how was the hospital today?"

Prim loves talking about the hospital; she makes it sound like the most beautiful place in the world. My mother and Prim had been putting countless hours into working there, this resulted in a new story by the minute and I never felt like I had had enough of her stories. She was so alive when she spoke about her passion. I couldn't help but love what she loved.

"Hey, hey missy, just because you're telling me about your favorite patients don't mean you don't eat. Eat up" I wave my fork at her, she hasn't touched her meal, she sticks out her tongue but does as I tell her. Finnick laughs softly across from me.

"Watch out world, its Katniss Mellark in mother mode" he smiles around a spoonful of whatever it is we're eating. I never know what I'm eating when I'm eating it, but at night sometimes I just wake Peeta to ask him if he can smell that chocolate chip cookie ice cream with whipped cream I swear I can smell. He usually laughs and brings me something he made while he's doing his hours at the kitchen.

I wink "don't let me get started on you young man" I say this with authority despite the fact that Finnick is probably five or six years older than me.

Prims thin fingers wrap around my knee, I look over at her, she jerks her head forward and I lock eyes with someone that make my stomach drop to my knees.

Gale with a look of steely determination, I sigh, will this odd exchange we have now ever end? When can we all take a breath and move on? Peeta must sense my discomfort for he places a reassuring hand on my cold one and squeezes. I don't understand him, he hates Gale yet he encourages me? If only he had a one-track mind, then I wouldn't have to make difficult conversation with people.

I breathe deeply, remember the manners that Effie drilled into my brain and excuse myself. I walk towards Gale; I look back at the table. Prim is giving me the thumbs-up, Peeta smiles and Finnick mouths something along the lines of 'finish him'. I roll my eyes, yet somehow the comment makes me fill less uneasy, thank God for Finnick.

"Hey Gale" I'm shooting for a casual tone, for how I used to sound before the hunger games but my voice comes across as breathless and nervous. I mentally kick myself; I used to be so good at this, at not letting my feeling get in the way. Now I can't make a decision without consulting my erratic heart. Yeah, this conversation will go by great.

"Katniss" he nods, this is very stressful we're just standing here, in the middle of the dining hall. Gale's eyes flicker over my shoulder, probably at Peeta. He did say he wasn't going to breathe the same air I did. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you" I avert my eyes to the detailed study of the wall, it's a white wall "the way we left things wasn't very… pleasant"

He nods and begins to walk towards the hall; it takes me a moment to realize he wants me to follow him. I look back at Prim, she snaps her fingers three times and points towards the door, the way mother used to when she wanted you to do a chore. I sigh and drag my feet after him.

We stand staring at each other; I wait for him to speak. He caves under my stare "I can't tell you I'm sorry" I reel back at his words, I feel like I've been slapped "I meant most of what I said"

"Even the part where you offended my unborn daughter?" I ask in upmost shock "she's barely the size of my fist right now, what could she have done?" I'm nearly shouting. I breathe again to calm myself "why were you so angry? You knew Peeta could have killed you, right?"

He looks at me weird "There is no way you could know the babies gender at this point"

"Mother's intuition; Also, please don't change the topic" I cross my arms over my chest; I realize it takes next to nothing for Gale to anger me. I'm alarmed.

"That I didn't mean. I said I meant _most_ of it" I nod slowly "look Katniss, I love you I really do. But seeing you with _him _it sickens me." He squeezes the bridge of his nose and I'm immediately reminded of Peeta. He does that, when he's frustrated "I've known you forever, you're this beautiful independent hunter. You're driven, and passionate. With dough boy over there you turn into mush. It isn't right"

I shake my head and laugh "That is not true at all. Sure when Peeta suffers I suffer, when he's happy I'm happy. But he does _not_ manipulate me Gale. He never has and he never will. You have to stop looking for something to hate in people and hope that I'll agree blindly. You know me better than that" I breathe again, my doctor says I have to keep calm or I'll hurt the baby. He said that when I slip I must take a breathing break. I can't seem to stop taking them in this conversation. If this keeps up I may just give birth now.

Gale's fingers turn into fists and he nods "Alright. I do know you better than that, I know you better than _anyone_ Katniss. Doesn't that matter anymore? You haven't known him for that long, how long have you known him for? Three years? How long have you loved him, huh? I bet les-"

"For almost seven years Gale" I give him a hard look, I feel the moisture in my eyes "that's longer than I've known you for"

"You didn't know him seven years ago" he brushes my words away with a smirk "You hadn't spoken to him until reaping day, don't lie"

"Yeah, I didn't speak to him. I didn't _have_ to Gale. You don't need to speak sometimes to express feelings. Sometimes actions are loud enough" I run my hand down my face, the breathing wasn't working I could feel the familiar strain in my neck. "All he needed to do was help me that rainy day when we were eleven. All he had to do was _look_ at me. But that's none of your business anyways. We've never been anything but friends, why the sudden interest? Is it because I'm pregnant? Does that annoy you or something? It's my body, my husband, _my_ baby" I give him a pointed look "My choices"

He closes his eyes and shakes his head, he stands near me. He swings at the wall near my head. I don't flinch, yet I'm terrified "you never gave _us_ a chance"

"There is no world where there is an 'us', not in that way" I'm breaking his heart, I know it and it pains me. But we have to get past this. We all have to move on.

Gale puts his hand on my shoulder and leans into me. I can't breathe. I'm trying to, I'm struggling, my eyes widen. Gales thumb is pressing down on my collar bone, right on the spot. That one place where my skin moves rapidly, it's the baby's heartbeat. He's stopping it with his thumb and trying to kiss me. I can't breathe if the baby's heart isn't beating. I claw at him, I gulp for air, but my lungs aren't functioning.

I look down the hall desperately, there are footsteps. I see Annie, she's late for lunch, and I'm relieved. She notices my panic, the way I'm trying to breathe, where Gale's hand is. She runs towards us and yanks him away from me. Annie has been around pregnant women before. She knows everything about it. I fall to the floor and gulp for air. The baby's heart is going at it again. Thank God for Annie, thank God for air.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Get away from her you monster!" Annie is yelling at Gale, and I've grown incredibly dizzy. I'm going to be sick. I look around me Peeta is there, he looks terrified and absolutely furious all at once. I tell him I'm fine with my eyes. He looks doubtful, but lets me be. Prim is by my side. Peeta goes after Gale and I know he's yelling too. I breathe deeply once and have Prim help me to my feet.

"Stop it! All of you stop" I too tired to yell, yet everyone is quiet when I speak. Lots of people from the dining hall are sneering at Gale, they must all believe he tried to kill me, I have to put the record straight "It's not his fault, Peeta let go of him" he does as I say, he had a handful of his shirt again, Finnick moves away from Gale as well, he was trying to hold him down "This whole fighting drama is over. There is no grudge to hold. All of you" I eye Peeta, Gale, Finnick, even Annie "Do not hurt each other. This is over, let's forgive each other"

**I know it took FOREVER for me to finish this. I've been having large periods of writers block. I loved your reviews, I didn't know anyone could actually like this story I made up. Thank you for your support. Keep the reviews coming and I'll give you longer chapters.**

**Cassandraishere**


	7. Surprises

Chapter Seven: Surprises.

"Are you alright?" Peeta is rubbing my back. We're in our room, I feel like we should probably be doing something else but I've forgotten what it was so I just nod. We're sitting at the edge of our bed Finnick is sprawled on the loveseat with Annie, every once in a while he glares at Gale. Gale is leaning against the closed door with a permanent scowl and Prim is on the floor watching us all. I had just been sick in the bathroom, three times.

There is a soft knocking on the door. We all know who it is. Gale opens the door and in rushes my mother followed by Johanna who went to fetch her. She cups my face and holds me. She then checks my temperature and is asking all sorts of questions.

Do you have any abdominal pains? No.

Is the baby's heartbeat back to normal? Yes.

About how long did you go without breathing? I don't know.

Peeta looks like he is about to be sick, his hair is disheveled, his shoulders are tense, and he won't stop cracking his knuckles. I want to rub his shoulders; there is no point in having him worry about me. Our baby is fine. I reach for his torso and hold him. The three of us will be fine.

He seems to tense up even more when my mother speaks, I try to rub his neck. Then I realize everyone is staring at me.

"What is it?" I instinctively reach for the spot where the baby is "did I miss something?"

My mother seems close to tears, this is ridiculous, everything is fine. "I'm not sure if the baby will be alright, we'll have to do check by ultrasound"

"Fine" I say, that doesn't sound bad, why is everyone still staring at me? "Anything else I should know?"

Peeta lets go of a shaky breath "She might be dead Kat. The baby might be dead"

….

I'm hyperventilating, my heat is racing. I lace my fingers around Peeta's in a death grip, I'm sure his fingers are turning blue yet he doesn't let go. He does not dare look at me; he buries his face on the palm of his hand. I can tell he's sobbing, his entire body is shaking.

My mother is pacing across the room, I lie on the paper coved bed and stare at the large screen on which I will be observing my baby soon. My beautiful baby, she will be fine. I breathe again, she's strong she'll be fine.

Peeta lifts his head to look at me. He lifts his chair and places it nearer to me. His eyes are bloodshot and his skin is much paler than the paper I lie on. He collects himself and attempts to smile, it looks like he's going to cry again "She will be perfect" his words reassure me despite his troubled appearance "she will not be anything less than perfect. She'll come out of this smelling like a primrose" he nods and I know he believes what he's saying. I loosen my grip on his hand.

"She'll be fine?" I peer at him in question. He nods again.

"She'll do better than fine" he cups my cheek and wipes away my tears "she's our daughter after all. She has your determination, I can feel it"

I smile weakly. A brunette woman walks through the door in a white coat; I search my memories for her name she's been seeing me since my first check-up. Peeta was right, I can't remember anything lately.

"Alright Katniss, let's see what your baby is up to" she squirts the colorless goo on my bare skin. It always takes me by surprise how cold it feels. I stare at the screen intently. She rubs the round cylinder across my skin, and there she is she looks exactly like she did earlier. My bottom lip trembles.

"What is that?" Peeta points towards something I hadn't noticed on the screen. I panic, we both panic. Out of the corner of my eye I see my mother freeze.

"Well" the doctor begins "I would say we're in for quite the surprise here. It seems there is more than one child in there. You're having twins"

I begin to laugh and cry. My little girl has a little sister in there. I'm so relieved. Peeta is smiling bright enough to put the sun to shame "We're having twins, Katniss we're having twins!" he reaches down to plant a kiss on my nose.

Were about to walk out the door, Peeta and I are beaming; he looks over his shoulder "Thanks Dr. Tremblewood"

Tremblewood, that's her name "It was no trouble, congratulations"

**Yeah, I know, this chapter was a complete failure. But hey who doesn't wish to have twins? Since that is my personal fantasy I figured, why can't I celebrate the joy of twins though Katniss?**

**Cassandraishere**


	8. Home

**I still don't own the hunger games. I'm so sad:(**

Chapter Eight: Home.

I'm running to the kitchen, Johanna and Finnick in tow. Johanna is pretending to be annoyed, while Finnick runs like the wind. When we barrel through the doors no one seems surprised. A man named Frank look's at us and points to the far corner "he's over there"

"Peeta" I gasp and lean against the counter, He turns around with a stunned expression. After he wipes his hands on his apron he rubs a hand on my back.

He looks at Finnick and Johanna accusingly but speaks to me "You shouldn't be tiring yourself out like that"

Finnick waves his hands around "We just came from a meeting, they're sending the four of us to twelve. It's mostly for promotional reasons, but we will also be there to inspect the damage"

Peeta's eyes flash, he's thinking about the bakery, his family. My heart brakes "When?"

"Now" I look deep into his indigo eyes, "we need to do this"

He sighs and touches the bridge of his nose, I touch his arm "Alright" he nods "We have to see it at some point anyways"

….

Peeta doesn't let go of me as our feet make contact with the incinerated ground of district twelve. His breath catches and tears well up in his eyes. He looks like a lost child and I can't help but want to cry as well.

Never in a thousand years did I think my home would look like this. I didn't think it was possible. We walk slowly among the ruble; my hand rests on my belly instinctively. We stand before the bakery, or what's left of it anyways. Beside me Peeta falls to his knees his hands resting on the left over ashes.

I kneel down beside him and wrap my arms around his torso.

He cries quietly as we stare of what's left of the places we loved. The bakery has been reduced to a blank space among the burnt grass, black pieces of the once silver tin roof are scattered about.

We walk to the Seam, it's worse than the bakery. All that is left are the tin roofs; the thin wood walls have been eaten away by the fire and float about the air in depressing gray ashes. Peeta and I hold each other as we cry.

Never has there been a day pregnant with more depression. The sky is dark with storm clouds and the thick film of ashes. The little vegetation that we had within the district has been burned so that the touch of a feather brings in down in a rain of ashes. The forest seems to be alright, only the first couple of threes suffered any damage, but most of the fire raged on the homes of innocent families.

I bend over and empty my stomach onto the old metal fence.

…

The most sickening part of the whole exploration is the victor's village which stands untouched. It's a terrible contrast to the death land of district twelve. It makes me want to scream.

I scream in frustration to the heavens. I grab a piece of someone's roof and I throw it at the empty air. I breathe heavily. I feel so helpless. I've never wanted to kill anyone this much in my life.

"Katniss" I hear Finnick begin to speak behind me.

"No" Peeta interrupts him "let her be"

I start crying again, I turn around and face my three friends and some guy with a camera. I point at the camera "Tell Snow I'm coming for him. Tell him I won't rest until he dies by my hand. Tell him he'll pay for this!"

The guy with the camera jumps at my anger, Peeta comes to me and presses my face to his chest. I'm breaking. I can't tell if I'm crying or screaming. I find myself begging him to tell him that what I see isn't real. I pound his chest I yank on my hair. Peeta simply holds me while he cries silently, a helpless look on his face.

Then I realize it, the world isn't the happy place I wished it had become. I panic for the babies. I grip my belly desperately. I will not give birth to them until I've killed Snow with an arrow like an animal. I refuse to wait longer than the seven months ahead.

Peeta looks down at me, I realize that I have been speaking my thoughts he tries to smile at me "go get them girl on fire"

**OOOH! What could this possibly lead to? I know I'm pretty lame but hey, there is still a rebellion going on I have to do something about it.**


End file.
